Heart of Glass
by YellowBook
Summary: Jack, the winter guardian, finds himself strangely intrigued with an ordinary girl living in New York. Jack finds himself falling for the girl, but heartbroken the day he discovers she's lost all belief. He'll do anything to get her to see him, to believe in him; to love him. And just when things are at its peak, tables turn, and he discovers she is anything but ordinary.
1. Chapter 1 Winter Snow

Well this is now back up and posted

I figured I'd rewrite a few things

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!

Enjoy ^.^

[?'s POV]

Thunder lightly rumbled through the darkened sky, morning dew resting in the grass, lightning softly flashing, branching across the clouds like a witch's hand, casting a spell of rain.

I turned to my side in my bed, grunting tiredly as I gently readjusted the covers above my chilly shoulders. I burrowed my head into my warm pillow, flinching at it's discomfort and flipping it over, cooling my face as I rested back. A moaning cry escaped the room next to me through the walls, and I hoped it would die out, pulling my pillow over my head, muffling it and waiting for it to disappear or fade away.

"Sisssyyyy," the little voice whined in fright, a terrorizing tone of fear and lonesome in the little baby's voice. I flipped the covers off of my legs, throwing them open and emerging from my bed. I quietly grabbed my robe and tied it over my pajamas, holding my arms to insulate the heat of my body and keep it from the cold. "Siiiissssyyyy!" the baby cried again, almost screaming a cry. I silently burst into the baby's room, outstretching his arms the moment he saw me, his cries of terror slowing to moans and whimpers of still being afraid, but feeling of relief. I reached down to my baby brother standing up in his crib, crying for me instead of my father or his mother. I caressed him as his fingers curled, clinging to me as a monkey would, his legs tightly locked around my sides. I ran my fingers through his thin hair gently, my lips by his ear as I gently wavered side to side to soothe the horrified two year old baby in my arms.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, baby, it was probably just some thunder," I whispered to him, my voice soothing and kissing him just above his ear. "It's okay." I pulled my head back a little bit to look at him, though he kept his head tightly pressed on my shoulder. "You hungry? You wanna go eat something?" He nodded with a whimper and a moan, and I faintly smiled and cuddled him again.

"Alright, baby," I said to him softly, turning around and carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. "Sshhhh, it's okay," I whispered to the baby again. "I'm gonna put you in your high chair." He loosened his grip when I set him down and strapped him in, snapping his tray into place and turning around to glance at the time. Four in the morning. I sighed breathlessly and looked back to baby Leo. "What do want to eat?" I asked him, and he glanced to the pantry, pointed at it and looked back to me with his big, hopeful blue eyes.

"Gawgaw," he spoke, and I smiled a let out a small giggle.

"You want some crackers?" He nodded dramatically. "What do you say?" I asked him, giving him an expectant but smiling look.

"Pese," he said, leaning and still pointing towards the pantry. I laughed and pulled out a pack of graham crackers and gave one to him, and he picked it up and nibbled on it happily as my stepmom walked into the room as she zipped up her hoodie.

"Thank you for getting him," she thanked me tiredly, followed by a yawn.

"Of course," I told her. "He cried for me so I got him. I can't imagine why he was crying for me instead of you or Dad." My stepmom sighed, locking an arm firmly around my shoulders.

"Olivia." I looked from Leo and to her, trying to avoid her eyes, but she had her gaze locked into mine. "He's your baby brother, and you're like a second mom to him. You know that," she told me, her voice weak and almost hopeless, this not being the first time she's told me, many times repeated. I looked back to Leo nibbling at his cracker. "And Peter loves you. Sometimes he may not act like it, but he does. He's in the sixth grade, and it's his job to annoy." I sighed and swallowed hard.

"But, Dillon, he-"

"I know, Olivia. But he's fighting for you. He's in college and he's tough and he's gonna be fine." I looked down to my feet, awkwardly clicking my heels together. "And you're a tough fighter too."

"But Roslyn said that-"

"It doesn't matter what Roslyn said," she declared forcefully, interrupting me in the middle of my sentence. "Think of what your friends have said. They're all here and they're all supportive."

"Mama," Leo spoke before I could, pointing to my stepmom, his mother. Leo's only my half brother, same dad, different mom. He's a little blondy just like my two other brothers but of different shades, receiving the gene from my dad, my brunette hair, however, a gene from my mom.

"That's right, I am mama," she encouraged him, smiling. Leo was born when I was fifteen, a freshman in high school. Peter was only in the fourth grade, and he and I are five years apart. My oldest brother, Dillon, is twenty and in college.

"Si-see," Leo said, pointing to me, and I felt a smile crack on my face.

"I am sissy," I said, and Leo smiled of his accomplishment proudly.

"Alright, honey. You go back to bed. I'll take care of the little one," my stepmom told me, giving my upper arm a squeeze and letting me go. I dawdled back to my room sleepily, hanging my robe back up on the back of my door and crawling into bed, snuggling down into the covers. My breaths slowed into the pattern of sleep, my eyelids closing heavily as my rest.

Morning came, and I immediately awoke to the loud, obnoxious rumbling and commotion of my brother zipping through the house and up and down the hall. "Wake up wake up wake up!" he yelled, zooming up and down the hallway, drumming loudly on the walls. I woke up to aggravation, massaging my eyes with a tight fist as Peter burst through my closed door. "Olivia, come on! It's time to get up!" I groaned and pulled my flattened and unfluffed pillow over my head, muffling all senses. "Olivia! Snow!" my brother exclaimed, ripping the pillow from my head and charging from the room. I growled and stood up, walking to the window, but serenity falling upon me when I saw my brother's commotion truly was for a reason.

Winter had come.

* * *

Well there you have it, folks!

The first chapter for Falling Like Winter Snow

Review and tell me what you liked, what I need to work on, etc

I bet you can guess which guardian is about to be introduced first XD

Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go study and do homework

Review! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 Frosty Needles and the Stick

(Well

I had the right document

accidentally switched it to the wrong one

so here's the right one

Enjoy ^.^

R&R!)

[Jack's POV]

I laid on my back, staring up at the cloudy frozen sky as flecks of white twirled down to earth, swinging my lower leg forwards and backwards as it hung over the side of one of the New York City buildings. I tuned into a surplus of things, such as women yelling at their husbands to get to work, others sweetly saying goodbye, the obnoxious honking of car horns, and most importantly, laughter of children echoing through the open sky. "Jack!" My reverie vanished, a kid's voice breaking the daydream. I quickly turned my head to look for the owner of the voice, looking around looking dazed and confused. "Jack!" the kid exclaimed again, and I immediately looked in the direction of the voice and smiled when I saw a kid and three of his friends, maybe in elementary school. The kid smiled, waved, and I smiled and waved in return. I smiled back to the sky, one arm folded across my chest, my chest swallowed by a feeling of peace and serenity floating around like an ocean rolling in waves.

The honk of the car penetrated through the calm mood, ripping through the air with force of anger and irritation. "Sorry!" a voice exclaimed, a voice full of fright, and I pushed myself to my hands and saw a girl standing in front of a car in the middle of traffic, holding her hand out in stop and continuing to run to the other side of the snowy sidewalk. She had an object tucked beneath her arm, and I watched her flee down the sidewalk in a hurry, the tails of her trench coat flurrying behind her in the wind. I pushed myself into the wind, leaping from the building and floating down to the sidewalk, the cold needling at the soles of my feet.

Curiously, I followed the girl, carrying my staff at my side in case I were to need it. The girl twisted around corners, gusts of wind attacking the city every other minute or so. The girl turned and ran through a hospital parking lot and bursting through the doors, acting as if she were late, like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. I stopped for a moment, thinking about possible outcomes and results if I were to continue following her tracks. I walked through the hospital doors, looking left to right as if I were crossing the street. I continued to walk, trying to find the voice that yelled the word sorry in the traffic infested streets of New York. I heard a laugh echo from the hallway to my right, and I peeked around and saw a nurse talking to the girl and laughing, the girl smiling. "Alright, well, come on, dear," the nurse said in a dying laugh, she and the girl turning and walking around the next corner, and I stepped forward to follow.

"Jack Frost!" a voice exclaimed, and I turned my head to see a young boy inside of his hospital room. I smiled softly and walked to the boy with the pair of surprised eyes.

"Hey, there," I said with a smile.

"You're Jack Frost!"

"I sure am," I said with a smile, the whiteboard beside him on the wall catching my eye. "And you must be Jimmy," I said with a wide smile, kneeling beside him, ignoring the fact his hair was nonexistent.

"Do you know Santa?" he asked me.

"You know I do," I said with a wide smile. "And you're on the nice list. He always checks his list twice." The boy smiled widely, and just by the way he was smiling and the condition the boy was in, he was very clearly an optimistic person. "So, uh- Jimmy," I said. "You know, Christmas is in just four days."

"Oh, I know. I'm very excited," he told me with a sound of confidence.

"Well, since I'm here, what is it you want for Christmas?" Jimmy just smiled.

"I just want to be happy, Jack," he told me, a sparkle in his eyes. I felt my lips curve up into a smile, sympathy in my eyes.

"Well, Jimmy, what is it you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him, standing back up with my staff.

"I just want to be happy, that's all," he told me, his smile only getting wider. I smiled but turned my eyes away as a nurse walked into the room and began to talk away, a clipboard in hand.

"How are you today, Jimmy?" she asked as she walked straight through me.

"Oh, I'm swell," he said happily as the nurse stood up straight and glancing around with her eyes.

"Did you feel that? It felt like a draft," she said. "I hope the AC's not broken," she sighed, setting her clipboard down and disappearing from the room. I looked back to Jimmy, and he laughed at the nurse.

"Nonbeliever," he smiled.

"Hey, she's an adult," I told him with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Jimmy. I wish you the most of happiness."

"Jack Frost," he said as I stepped through the doorway, stopping me in my tracks. "I don't need to be wished happiness," he said and began to smile. "I am happy. You're happy, aren't you?" I looked away for a moment, smiled and looked back.

"People like you make me feel happy, Jimmy," I told him, the sparkle in his eyes growing brighter as I left the room, but only to realize I lost track of the girl.

[Olivia's POV]

After a long day at the hospital, I rushed downstairs and ran through the lobby to my dad. "Dad!" I exclaimed, more than excited to see him after being on a business trip for two weeks. "You're home!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

"Of course I am, Olivia, it's nearly Christmas," he laughed, hugging me before we started our walk to the car. "So, you told Santa what you want yet?"

"Oh, stop it Dad," I said, a teasing laughing tone to my voice.

"What? You don't want anything for Christmas?" he teased, hugging my shoulders, nearly running into his frozen breaths floating in contrast to the darkened starry sky.

"Of course I do," I laughed.

"So, on another note, you get to see your brother today?" he asked, digging out his car keys.

"Yeah," I told him with a smile. "I can't wait until he comes home."

[Jack's POV]

I sat on the windowsill, the air chilly, dew drops gathering and rolling down the glass, leaving tracks behind them. I lifted my hand and pressed it to the glass, a crackling sound popping as the drops and moisture froze at my touch. I pulled my hand away, locking it back into the fingers of my other hand and looking at the frost print on the glass. I chuckled at it and drifted away in the newly morning wind, sighing happily at the sun starting to peek over the horizon, yellowing the clouds. It didn't take long for me to find entertainment in traffic, watching people honking and screaming and cursing with middle fingers and complaining at school buses.

I just knew today was going to be a fun winter day, considering it was the children's last two days before getting let out for Christmas break.

Or I could get them out earlier.

[Olivia's POV]

The bell echoed through the hallways, the hallways clearing with kids booking it to classrooms. Luckily, I was early to class, my forgotten homework for the weekend out on my desk. "458.3 divided by 5.2..." I muttered to myself as my pencil flew across the paper, a hand slamming down on my desk and startling me. I shut my eyes as my chest deflated, my heart slowing itself down, Roslyn and Marie cackling.

"You scare too easily!" Roslyn cackled. I kept my head tilted down and my eyes turned away, a pang of sadness in my chest and coursing through my veins, feeling all but warm and tingly. "God, Olivia. When are you gonna figure out that you have no friends?" she scoffed, and I refused to look at her.

"Seriously, you'll be loved the day the big floor piano at the toy store plays itself," Marie laughed, and I looked up at her.

"Zip it, mother's little helper," I snapped.

"Yeah, seriously. Shut up," my friend, Emmiline, sitting to my left snapped snapped at her more calmly than most people would, and Marie and Roslyn both flipped their hair, crossed their arms and walked away.

"Thanks, Emi," I thanked her, smiling.

"Of course, Livi," Emi said, shocked that I would thank her. I laughed and looked to the teacher as she walked into the room.

Only thirty minutes had to pass before contagious gasps spread throughout the room as a contagion, one classmate nudging the next, ignoring the teacher, all attention being drawn to the copious amount of flurries twirling from the sky. "Olivia!" Emi exclaimed under her breath as the teacher continued to blabber away, writing across the board. I looked up into my friend's excited eyes, though I still never have quite gotten why New York gets so excited over snow...because it snows all the dang time.

But as soon as school released early due to weather, snow became the slightest bit more exciting. I rushed home and grabbed my scarf, bundling myself as my brother jumped up and down impatiently at the door. We rushed out into the snow, my baby brother Leo in my arms, cuddling him close in warmth.

Later in the night, we all sat in front of the fire relaxed, a light, floating feeling throughout my body. I sighed happily as Leo dozed off into a sleep in my arms, my dad walking into the room with a sheet of cookies fresh from the oven, drawing the rest of the family's attention from the movie to him as he held it in front of us. "Thank you, Daddy," I said with a smile, being his little girl as I always was. I shoved the first one goofily into my mouth, my stepmom laughing at me and Peter shaking his head.

"Sometimes I think you're an alien."

"Sorry," I mumbled, cookie crumbs nearly spurting from my mouth.

"Even I don't talk with my mouth full," he said, taking a bite from his cookie as I swallowed part of mine.

"Sorry, Peter. I thought you liked seafood," I said, opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue and showing him the inside of my mouth.

"Gross, Olivia!" Peter exclaimed, and the rest of the family laughed. I looked down at Leo, the little baby snoozing away.

"I think I'm gonna go put him in bed," I announced to the family quietly but goofily, carrying him off and laying him in his crib.

[Jack's POV]

I pattered along the sidewalks of a New York neighborhood, pouncing foot by foot from crack to crack, because the guardian of fun, will make anything and everything fun if in capability. The door to a house open, a beam of orangish light pouring out and reflecting against the white snow, sparkling against the night sky, setting the ground and sky apart. "Make sure your brother put the sled away!" a voice called from within the house, a girl rushing down the steps from her house and running off to the side.

"He put it up!" she called back to the house, rushing back from the freezing to the house, her breaths visible in the chilly air. She stopped before the door, a dog's bark echoing down the street, and her line of vision snapped over into my direction. Almost immediately, the flight or fight response kicked in, and I quickly reacted, darting from the house and into the dark.

[Olivia's POV]

Something stuck out from the white snow, and I stood and stared at it for a second. It almost seemed to just- appear. "Olivia! You're letting the heat out!" my stepmom called to me.

"Sorry!" I called back in. "I'll uh- I'll be inside in a second!" I shut the door and tightly pulled my coat over my chest to insulate my own body's heat, walking through the cold New York winter air, my feet crunching in the snow beneath me, leaving a track of footprints behind me. I hovered over the stick laying on the ground, and I squatted down, able to hear myself breath as my white breaths rose past my eyes. I reached out and touched the stick, snapping my hand back, the temperature of it stinging my hand as blue designs lit up where I had touched it, fading away throughout the stick. I noticed the hook at the top, and I immediately thought of it's resemblance to a shepherd's staff. I picked it up, realizing the stick had calmed down. I held it out in both hands, looking down at it and examining it carefully.

The door to the house opened, light pouring from the doorway. "Olivia! You're missing the movie!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Peter in the doorway.

"Coming!"

I ran back into the house, rushing past my brother and hiding the stick in my room.

(And there you have it

Another ending

To Falling Like Winter Snow

and looks like someone has hold of Jacks staff!

And the big piano is the piano in the movie "Big" if you've ever seen it

I'll post a link to my profile later just in case you're curious XD

Review

Tell me what you liked

What I need to work on

And follow/favorite!)


	3. Chapter 3 Cold Hearted

(The story has had a title change if you didn't notice...

R&R, my followers. R&R.)

[Jack's POV]

I watched helplessly as she carried my staff in her house, the door shutting back and swallowing the beam of light. "My staff!" I yelled at myself in a whisper, angry I had let her go.

[Olivia's POV]

I propped the stick up in the corner, and Peter stuck his head in my room. "Olivia, hurry up," he complained.

"Sorry," I apologized, half irritated and started to walk towards my brother for the door.

"What's that?" he asked, noticing the stick in the corner of my room, and I glanced back at it.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought it looked like a shepherd's staff so I brought it in," I said and walked through the door, my brother slipping past me and entering my room. "Peter, why are you in my room?" I asked, trying to hide irritation as I walked into my room again and saw the stick in my brother's hands.

"You have Jack Frost's staff!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Peter, don't be ridiculous. Now come on. Let's go finish the movie."

"But-"

"You can look at it later," I laughed, and he followed me out of the room.

[Jack's POV]

"You lost the staff!?" Bunny exclaimed, angry with me.

"Shut it, Peter Cottontail! It wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault? Wasn't your fault?" he began, North bursting in.

"Both of you stop," he scolded us. "All Jack needs to do is get staff back. No harder than Tooth's teeth."

"But, I mean- Jack if you do need help, I'm sure one of us could assist you," Tooth offered, Sandy, North and Bunny taking a step back. I gave each of them the evil eye, and Tooth breathlessly sighed.

"It's okay, Tooth. I've got it," I said, walking towards the window and opening it, leaping sideways and blown away by the wind.

[Peter's POV]

I woke to the faint sound of something on the roof, and I sat up and listened for it again. There were tiny scurried patters across the rooftop, and I flipped the covers off and went into the hall to run and get Olivia. I rushed to her room and opened the door quietly, not wanting to startle her. "Oliv-" I froze at the sight of the winter guardian looking at me, staff in hands. "Jack Frost!" I exclaimed in disbelief, my voice quiet and in a whisper and my eyes wide. "I knew it! I knew that was your staff!" He sat up on the windowsill, put a finger to his lips slightly curved in a smile, and leapt backwards into the wind.

All of a sudden, the freezing winds of the outside swirled in, snow flying everywhere and startling Olivia. She leapt out of bed and quickly slammed the open window shut and spun around and looked at me. "Peter, why was this window open!?" she exclaimed, still half startled and her breaths heavy.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost was here! I told you that was his staff!" She quickly looked to the corner of her room, seeing the staff disappeared.

"Peter, what happened to the stick?" she asked, trying to keep a calm tone in her voice.

"I just told you! Jack Frost took it!" She looked at me, still trying to calm her restless breaths down.

"You're telling me that Jack Frost, the guardian of winter, came in here and took his staff?" I nodded, eyes wide. Olivia sighed and looked at me, her breaths steady again. "Alright, Peter. Go back to bed."

[Olivia's POV]

I walked into school the next day, rushing to class in thought that I would be late for if I didn't. I dumped all my stuff down at my desk, and someone snatched the book that had fallen into my chair. "No, don't-"

"What's this?" Marie taunted, flipping through it.

"It's just a book," I told her, trying to stay and sound calm. Roslyn walked over and took it from Marie and looked at it, and she looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"You can read?" She and Marie both started laughing, and Roslyn tossed the book back to my desk, both swiveling their hips and turning around and strutting away. I picked my book back up and made sure they didn't rip or tear any of the pages as Mackenzie walked up behind me.

"Hey, are they being mean to you again?" she asked me worriedly.

"You know they are," I huffed, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes.

"Hey, we've told you so many times not to listen to them. They're just mouthing off to ya," she told me, slightly smiling to cheer me up.

"Mackie," I said, "did Emi tell you what she said to me yesterday?" She shook her head, her eyes growing in concern again.

"Well, I mean- I would've thought you would've told me."

"Sorry," I said.

"What'd she say?" I looked down and tried not to think of the pain the words gave me.

"That'd I be loved the day the big floor piano played itself," I muttered.

"Livi," Mackie stated, and I looked back to her. "I love you. We love you. Your family loves you. And even Roslyn and Marie love you."

"How do they love me...?"

"They love you if they're jealous." Before I could say anything else, Allysa walked into the room and dropped her stuff down in the seat beside me and turned around goofily and looking at Mackie and I, flipping her long and curly red hair over her shoulder.

"Hey ladies," she said goofily, drawing laughter from Mackie and I. "See! I knew I could turn that frown upside down!" Allysa cheered with a small fist pump, and it just drew more laughter. "Shall I do a cheer?"

"No!" Mackie and I quickly exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Okay!" Allysa began, and we kept laughing. "Give me an-"

"Don't tell me she's cheering again!" Emi exclaimed as she came into the classroom, stopping in the doorway, but people in class were too noisy to care or notice.

"Hey, this is what you guys get for befriending a cheerleader!" Allysa defended herself. We laughed and the teacher came into the room just as the bell rang, and we all sat down in our seats.

Thirty minutes before dismissal, Allysa who was in my last class but absent of Emi and Mackie, leaned to me while the teacher's back was turned. "Hey, I gotta go to the store tomorrow for last minute Christmas shopping and I'd really enjoy some company," she whispered, her voice hinting her wanting me there, and I smiled and soundlessly laughed.

"Yeah, sure. But I volunteered at a Christmas drive thing and I have to go to the hospital in the morning so I can go with you around two or three," I told her, and the teacher spun around and looked at the two of us, Allysa and I quickly sitting back in uniform.

"Allysa and Olivia. Do I need to separate you two?" We shook our heads, and the teacher stood up completely straight. "Then quit talking and pay attention." The teacher turned around again, and Allysa and I exchanged glances and immediately bit our lower lips to hold back laughter.

[Jack's POV]

I sat on top of the middle school, happily watching the screams and cheers of the children excited and overjoyed to be let out for two weeks of straight snow days known as Christmas break. I smiled and stood up, walking on the edge of the rooftop and balancing myself with my staff over my shoulder. "Come on, Greg!" I heard a kid exclaim, and I looked down at the crowd of kids, some rushing to the buses, some rushing to the sidewalks, and others rushing to the field of snow. I looked down at the boy solemnly standing there, and I smiled, instinctively knowing he was a wallflower. The kid shyly shook his head.

"Alright," I said, squatting down and scooping up a handful of snow. "Don't wanna have any fun, huh?" I spoke to myself as I packed the snow into a ball and blew on it, and I looked back to the kid standing awkwardly and not wanting to join in with the rest of the spontaneous kids his age. "Well maybe you just don't know what fun is," I smiled and pulled my arm back, launching the snowball forward and laughing in accomplishment as the snowball fell apart at the top of his head.

I smiled when the kid joined in with laughter, immediately joining in the snowball fight, my mission accomplished. I saw a kid walking on the sidewalk with his friends, walking home bundled up and each of their breaths white in the air. I recognized one of them as the brother to the one who jailed my staff.

Quickly, I jumped to the wind as it gusted me through the air, and I quickly landed in front of them. "Jack Frost!" the brother exclaimed, and his friends were just as excited.

"Hey, what happened after I got my staff back?" I asked, starting to walk backwards as they walked forward.

"Oh, my sister freaked when she thought a blizzard came flying in through her window," he told me, and I laughed.

"Jack Frost was at your house?" the kid to the left of the brother asked.

"Yeah," he said proudly and smiling.

"How old's your sister?" I asked him.

"Seventeen," he said, half disgusted. "She's so moody all the time."

"Hey, teenagers," I chuckled with a shrug of my shoulders.

[Olivia's POV]

As soon as I walked through the door, Leo lit up, throwing his arms up into the air. "Si-see!" he exclaimed, and I grinned and dropped my bag as he toddled to me the fastest his pudgy legs could carry him, and I kneeled down and scooped him up in a hug.

"Hello, baby! I missed you!" I exclaimed as I roughly swung him back and forth in my arms, and his tiny lungs erupted in laughter.

"Hey, Olivia, how was school?" my stepmom asked as I set Leo back on the floor.

"It was fine. I'm going out with Allysa tomorrow afternoon."

"Well that's good," she said as she dried her hands off and Leo began to wonder around. "Your brother should be home soon."

"Hey, what're we doing for dinner?" I asked her.

"Whatever you and your brother can agree on." I laughed just as Peter came in through the door as if on cue, his sandy blonde hair windblown and his blue eyes looking dark against his cold pale skin and his rosy nose and cheeks red as rubies.

"It's so cold out," he shivered as he took his coat off.

"Looks like it," my stepmom said with a smile as Leo ran to Peter and pointed up at him.

"Bubby." He looked back at us for confirmation, and we clapped and cheered for him.

"Yay, Leo! That is Bubby!" I exclaimed, and Leo clapped for himself proudly.

"Yyaaayyy," he cheered for himself, and my stepmom and I laughed as Peter smiled down at him.

The following morning, I forced myself out of bed and brushed my hair and my teeth and didn't bother to put on any makeup, and my dad knocked on the door as he opened it just as I buttoned my coat up. "Hey, you heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah," I said as I tied the belt on my coat. "Then I'm going to the drive to volunteer."

"Alright. You wanna ride?"

"I like walking," I said as I grabbed my scarf. "Thanks though," I thanked him with a smile and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Say hi to Dillon for me if you get to see him," he said.

"Sure thing, Dad. I'll be back later," I said with a smile and grabbed my purse. "Love you."

"Love you too," he told me and gave me one last hug, kissing me above my ear and I ran out the door and into the frosty winter air.

[Jack's POV]

I saw the same girl rush into the hospital again, knowing I had a chance to catch up to her. Quickly, I sprung out into the wind, whipping me to the hospital in a flurry, and I burst through the hospital doors and tried to keep up with her and the nurse escorting her, but they disappeared through the elevator doors. I couldn't imagine why I was so intrigued by the girl I've never talked to, never looked in the eyes, never come within five feet of. I darted back outside and went from one window to the next until I saw her walking down one of the hallways, and I immediately opened the window, the wind tossing me in and the nearest nurse quickly snapping it shut.

I looked back down the hallway and realized I had lost her again.

I waited for what felt like forever, laying on my back on the rooftop, swinging my lower leg back and forth until I fell asleep, waking to the sound of a shriek. I woke with a start, jumping to a sitting position and looking for the shriek and what was going on. I saw the girl and what I guessed to be a friend of hers, and I realized it really was nothing more than them shrieking in excitement.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" the girl asked her friend, wondering and clearly in slight surprise.

"I decided I was gonna volunteer too," her friend said. "So I thought it was only fair I let you ride with me." Both let out a little laughter and continued to talk as they walked to the car, and I quickly realized I still had my opportunity to chase after her. They both got into the car, and the wind tossed me into the air.

"Not funny!" I yelled at the wind, and it blew me to the frozen streets, half skidding across the ice with my bare feet, and every time I almost came close to slowing down, the wind wasn't having it. The wind threw me through the streets, tossing me around every corner and twist and turn until I was in the same place as the car. And I smiled as soon as I saw the girl again. She was talking to a small boy, maybe first grade or even kindergarten, and I felt a smile grow on my own face.

[Olivia's POV]

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked the small boy with a smile, and I could tell he was shy. "It's okay, you can talk. I don't bite," I giggled, and he shyly looked at me.

"Dominic," he muttered.

"Dominic?" he nodded, and I gave him a smile. "I like that name. I've never met a Dominic. My name's Olivia. How old are you?" He held up seven of his fingers. "Seven?" He nodded. "That's cool," I told him. "You like to read? You like picture books?" He nodded again. "Then I have something for you." I stood up and walked over and grabbed a book from the table with people packing up boxes and took it back to the little boy. "You ever read Dr Seuss?" He shook his head, and I smiled and handed him the book. "I think you'll like this." He looked down at it, looking at the front cover and flipping it over to the back to look at it.

"Thank you," he murmured shyly.

"You're welcome," I giggled smiling widely. "Have a happy Christmas," I said as I stood up and the boy went to find his mother.

[Jack's POV]

I watched as the girl, whose name I learned was Olivia, talk to kids who didn't have as much privilege as she did. I never saw her pull her phone out once. She never tried to avoid work. She helped when asked, and her smile never left. She kept her focus on the kids, making sure they were happy. The one big thing I loved though was her smile. It was just so- genuine, so real. I sat perched on the tip of my staff, just watching her as she moved from place to place, talking from kid to kid and helping from adult to adult. I jumped down from my staff as I grabbed it out from under my feet, and I walked to her. I froze halfway in my tracks. What was I supposed to say to her?

I went up to her just as she knelt down to talk to another little girl, and the little girl looked up to me with wide eyes and pointed at me. "Jack Frost!" she exclaimed, and Olivia looked up at me, and her eyes bounced around in my gaze before she looked back to the young girl.

"Jack Frost, huh?" The little girl nodded.

"Do you think he knows Santa?" the girl asked her, and Olivia smiled.

"Why don't you ask him?" The girl looked up at me.

"Do you know Santa Claus?" she asked me with wide eyes, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I sure do," I told her, smiling. "And the tooth fairy, the sandman, and the Easter bunny, but he's a little grumpy." The little girl laughed, and Olivia smiled at her.

"You're funny, Jack," she told me, and Olivia got her attention again.

"You like to read?" The girl nodded, and Olivia smiled. "You have a favorite book?" I smiled, and she gave the little girl a book to go home with, and I finally went up to her, but just as my mouth opened to say anything, it came known to me she only played along with the small girl just to keep her happy; just to make sure she kept the smile on her face.

Olivia walked right through me, and it wasn't until then I realized I was in love, and I was in love with a girl that couldn't see me and didn't even know I was there.

(And there you have it. Another chapter, another ending. And aw poor Jack. And I didn't get many reviews last chapter... But I gained six followers...? What is this?

Just kidding. Six followers. That's awesome. Keep it up;)

And make me happy.

Review!)

Question: why do you think Olivia lost belief in the guardians? Or do you think she ever believed?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Loved Girl

(Well I've written a POV or two everyday because it doesn't take me long to do it, so... I have another chapter up and ready to read XD

And sorry I had to delete this chapter and repost it's a long story... Edited a few things...

And here's my thing: you review and I update, but not a lot of reviewers= not a lot of update! Reasonable enough? Yes? No?

And nice, guys! More reviews and followers! XD Keep it up!

And btdubs just in case you didn't notice I changed the title to the story last chapter...

Oh, and I posted the link to the piano scene in the movie BIG on my profile and you might want to watch it so you know what the story's talking about and you're not lost...)

[Jack's POV]

The gravity on my heart caused my heart to sink and shatter like glass in my stomach. The shards of glass circulated through my veins, giving me a feeling that was all but warm and tingly, but cold and prickly. I turned around and looked at Olivia, the brunette with lips red as licorice that curved widely against her rosy winter bitten cheeks, and the smile so genuine that it now came as a pain to me; a reminder I could never have her and the smile would never be for me.

But how could I be so in love with a girl that I don't even know? I took in a heavy breath and nearly shuddered it out, watching her kneel in front of another youth to spread a smile across their face, a smile she just couldn't give to me. I reacted, the flight or fight response kicking in, and I flew. I stepped outside, letting the wind nudge at me and nudge at me, but I just stood still, staring at the ground and off into space. The wind nudged at me again, whistling through my hair and causing my eyes to tear. I let the wind blow me to the top of the building, and I slowly landed criss cross, my staff across my lap. I must've sat there for an hour or two at the least, gazing off into space.

"Hey, mate, you look depressed." I looked up and over my shoulder and saw Bunny standing behind me, and I quickly leapt to my feet.

"I am not depressed," I objected, irritated at his nosiness.

"Well come on. We need you back to the pole," he snapped back, and before I could open my mouth, he thumped his foot down, and we plunged through the rabbit hole and appeared at the Pole.

"Ah, there you are Jack," North said, though my thoughts were on a different trail and constantly changing. I sat down, and I just stared down at the table, my eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Jack." Quickly, I snapped out of my reverie and looked up, my eyes bouncing around without realizing I completely zoned out. "Jack, is something wrong?" Tooth asked me with concern in her voice and in her eyes.

"Oh, uh- no, I-"

"I think something is wrong," Bunny interrupted me.

"Hey, you stay out of this, Peter Cottontail!"

"Then pay attention," he ordered, and I stood up.

"There's nothing wrong! I'm fine!"

"Jack, I've never seen you like this," Tooth breathlessly observed, and my mood plummeted. "What's wrong?" I plopped back down, victory growing in the kangaroo's eyes.

"Some girl ran right through me today..." I said, looking down at the table with my eyes starting to bounce and flicker.

"Well, Jack- it happens," she said innocently. "It happens to all of us. Not everyone's a believer," Tooth told me, and Bunny crossed his arms.

"I knew it," he said, and I quickly looked up at him.

"Shut it!"

"Jack's in love." I angrily stood up just as a heart appeared above Sandy's head. "You said it, Sandy." Sandy smiled and nodded, and my fist tightened.

"Well then. What is her name?" North asked me.

"I don't know, Olivia or something," I responded with anger and aggravation still in my voice, pugnacious and ready to pounce. The air seemed to get sucked from the room, everyone breathless and silent. I untensed, loosening, and looked around at everyone. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Jack, would this be- does this Olivia have brown wavy hair?" Tooth asked me, and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, but-"

"This is the girl in New York?" North asked.

"Yeah, but I don't-"

"Jack, she-" Tooth began but didn't finish.

"She what?" I asked, my voice quieting and trailing off in confusion and concern.

"Olivia Anastasia Foster..." North muttered lowly beneath his breath, looking down at the table with a hand to his forehead. Tooth took in a breath and gathered her words, opening her mouth for a brief second but closing it just as fast, and I looked to Sandy.

"Sandy?" He shook his head and shrugged.

"Jack, maybe I-" Tooth stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked to North for approval. "Maybe I should show you the teeth." North shrugged and nodded without looking up at either of us, and Tooth lifted from her chair.

She took me to the teeth, hovering across the water as I walked, freezing steps as I took them. The water poppled and crackled beneath my ice cube feet, causing the water to instantly freeze. "Mr. Snow miser..." I muttered to myself, my shoulders sinking. I glanced up to see Tooth delicately holding one of the golden tooth capsules, observing it with a hopeless and mournful look in her eyes, decorated by the glistening drops of dew gathering in the corner of her eyes. She tried to resist the frown spreading in her lips, only causing it to become wobbly in the saddest of sense. I quietly stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder down at the capsule, the pulsating pattern of the blue water reflecting up against it.

Tooth took in a shaky breath and spoke, "She was a sweet girl, Jack. Still is..." I kept my gaze on the face printed on the bottom of the capsule, brunette hair caressing an alabaster face. "But she has a heart of glass," she whimpered, hiccuping in resistance to the urge of tears.

"But why- why doesn't she believe in the guardians?" I asked softly, my voice in whisper of curiosity and thought.

"It's unfortunate nothing gold can stay, Jack," she replied, her voice quieting. "We tried to do everything we could, we just-" her voice rose back to a whimper, ending in a hiccup.

"Why? What-"

"I'm afraid this is just going to have to be a tale for another day, Jack," she said sadly, gently tossing the capsule back into the hills of them, disappearing in camouflage, my hopes and my heart sinking. "I'm sorry." My eyes locked into hers, and I saw her eyes, a pot full of mixed emotions and still stirring, life a wooden spoon.

"Tooth..." I began but didn't finish, my voice sinking, and she came to my arms, and I hugged her to hold her in comfort. "Look, it's fine. You don't need to show me, I- it's probably best I don't know."

"No, Jack, it- it's not that," she sniffled, gently pushing herself out of my arms, her wings gently fluttering, each beat disturbing the air and small silences. "It's just, she-" She shook her head, looking down at the water slowly frozen in a spiderweb branching from the soles of my feet. "It's nothing," she said, sniffling and looking up at me and forcing a smile. She glanced back down again. "Let's go back."

[Olivia's POV]

"Hey, you ready to go?" Allysa asked peppily, keys in hand.

"Oh, yeah uh-" I stuttered, looking up from the box of books I was packing. "Just let me finish packing this."

"Sure thing," she said smiling and then bouncing her gaze around being the short attention spanned girl she is. I folded the lips of the box and quickly taped them down and stuck a label on it to send it to an elementary school in another poorer part of the country.

"Alright, let's go," I told Allysa with a happy sigh, and we quickly hopped in the car to finish up our last minute Christmas shopping.

"Hey, when's the last time you saw Dillon?" Allysa asked me as she wheeled around an icy street corner. "Your brother?"

"Day or two ago," I told her. "I wish I could see him more often..."

"I know," Allysa sympathized. "But hey, it hasn't killed anyone yet," she said, brightening up and drawing a small laugh from me.

"Oh, I know," I said with faint laughter in my voice.

"Do you only get to see him at the hospital?"

"Yeah, kinda sucks, but- whatever. I just want him to come home." Allysa sat up straight, a smile growing on her face as she flipped her curly red hair across her shoulder.

"I can just see it now," she said, mocking an old Hollywood narrator, causing me to erupt into laughter. "Dillon, the tall, blonde, green eyed, handsome-"

"Allysa!" I screamed in exclamation, making her suddenly aware and quickly slamming the breaks at the red light, both of us stiff and breathing heavily and nervously, her arms straight forward and solid with hands firmly on the steering wheel. Our heavy breaths starting to quiver, evolving to snickers of laughter before we burst.

[Jack's POV]

I went with the wind back to New York and walked along the sidewalks, glancing through windows and laughing at the activity going on, and then I saw Olivia and her redheaded friend laughing and giggling as they walked into a store, and I quickly chased after them, running into the blunders of people that they morphed into. I sighed and walked around, peeking around every corner for them. _Bummm_! I glanced down, pulling my foot back and saw I had stepped on what looked to be a piano key. I glanced up at the feeling of everyone's eyes on me, and I glanced around at everyone's faces. Some on me, them being the believers, and then the other gazes on the keys, them the nonbelievers, and I saw Olivia. There she was looking down at the keys. She can hear me...?

[Olivia's POV]

I stood stiffly, waiting for the sound again and seeing no one on the piano, not a foot near it. The place was quiet, noise building back up again and scaffolding, and I turned my head to turn my back, but the piano sounded again. My eyes grew wide and my jaw excitedly dropping at the song 'Entertainer', coming to realize the piano was indeed playing itself, proving Roslyn and Marie strangely wrong.

(And there you have it! Another ending! Anyone remember what the bullies said...? X)

Review!)

Question: what do you think is up with her brother? I'd like to know what you think XD

Question 2: do you think Olivia will ever get her belief back? How? When?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Physically Invisible

(I'm about to disappear on a cruise and I won't have service, so...

When I come back it would make me happeh happeh happeh to see I have some reviews!

And from here on out not a lot of reviews=not a lot (or not any) of update!

That's how I run my other stories;))

[Olivia's POV]

My eyes grew wide in excitement and disbelief, my jaw hanging open and my lips curved into a smile. "Olivia!" Allysa exclaimed, jumping on me and shoving my upper arm. "The piano! It's playing itself!"

"I know!" I laughed excitedly, grabbing my friend's hands to somewhat restrain her and hold her still. Allysa gasped, her eyes wide and quickly flicking her eyes to me.

"We have to get it on video and send it to Marie and Roslyn!"

"Send it to Marie," I told her and locked my eyes in hers. "She'll deliver the message." Allysa and I looked at each other for a second before the first snicker came, quickly bursting into laughter.

[Jack's POV]

My breaths started to turn heavy and breathless as I hit the piano keys with my feet, my heart sinking when I realized I couldn't stay oblivious to the fact Olivia can't see me anymore. My feet slowed down as my lips slightly drooped, and finally I hit a wrong key and just stood still. I swallowed hard, hoping it would yank back all tears, but they gathered in the lining of my eyes. Olivia and her friend quickly looked over, and I saw Olivia's heart in her eyes, and it stopped. Her redheaded friend looked down at the keys for a moment, then quickly looked to Olivia whose eyes still laid on the keys. She spoke to her, and Olivia shook her head and looked at her friend and looked down.

I shut my eyes and quickly fled the building before all the little kids rushed to me, knowing that a broken heart wasn't going to cheer them.

[Olivia's POV]

"I wonder why it stopped," Allysa thought. "I mean- it even hit a wrong key. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," I said, looking back to the piano.

"We'll get it on video next time!" Allysa cheered, her excitement bursting again.

"Maybe I should go find my boss and see if he can make the piano do it again," I said, hopefully smiling and darting from my friends hands to run and find my manager. I found him dealing with someone at checkout, and when his eyes met mine, he smiled widely and looked back to the clerk and the customer and held up one finger to dismiss himself and quickly rushed over to me.

"Olivia, it's your week off," he told me, smiling. "What're you doing here?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping," I told him, a smile spread across my face.

"Oh, well-"

"Oh, hey, one quick question," I said, accidentally interrupting him.

"Sure, what's that?"

"The piano," I said absently.

"Yes, what about it?"

"It-" I stopped. "It just played itself." Laughter escaped his lips, and he shook his head.

"Olivia, the piano can't play all by itself," he laughed.

"No, but- it just- did," I told him, patronized.

"Olivia, it only plays by physical touch."

"Wait, so- you can't program it?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern, slowly shaking his head, and I looked off into space.

"Olivia, do you need to-" I looked back to him, still looking and feeling distant. "Is this a side-"

"Oh, no, I- I don't think so, I-"

"Olivia, why don't you go home and take it easy? You work yourself too hard."

"Yes sir." I started to turn away, but I stopped and spun back to face him. "Do you need anyone to work on the twenty sixth or twenty seventh?" I asked, smiling in mockery of what he had just said. He sighed, a smile cornering his lips and his eyes admiring.

"Sure, Olivia. But you're locking up." I smiled and let out a giggle.

"Yes sir."

[Jack's POV]

I slumped on the windowsill, my knees nearly folded to my chest and my hair shaggily across my forehead, hanging scruffily in my eyes. "Jack?" I stayed silent, my words without presence. "Look," Tooth's voice smooth and gentle, soft and sweet, "sometimes, things just- they don't work out the way we want them to," she told me as she slowly floated over, her wings humming as they softly beat the air. "But in the end, everything turns out okay," she whispered, resting a hand on my shoulder. I turned my eyes down, my nose stinging as my vision hazed, blurred by tears. My mouth opened to say something, but all that escaped was a hiccup. I snapped my mouth shut and looked down, forcing tears back in restraint. "Jack..."

"No, Tooth, she-" My voice faltered, and my words wouldn't work anymore.

"She's not an ordinary girl, Jack," Tooth told me sadly, her hand hugging my shoulder. "Even if you were with her, she-" She froze in the middle of her sentence, running out of words to say. I turned my tear lined eyes to her, wondering and curious but sad and hopeless. Tooth looked down from my gaze, her hand loosing its grip. "There are things that even her capsule couldn't tell you..." Silence floated in the room for a moment, and I looked down at the strings of my hoodie resting against my chest.

"What kind of things?" I asked her, pushing my hood back as I looked at her. Tooth looked up when she knew I wasn't turning away.

"Jack, she-" Her eyes bounced down and her eyelashes fluttered. "They're things you don't need to know. Things that-" She looked up into my eyes, her eyes weakening at the core but strengthening around the outside. "Things that even Olivia doesn't know about herself." Her hand hugged my shoulder again, her grip firm trying to compose herself to be strong. "And if she does one day believe again..." she said, "it could mean bad things."

[Olivia's POV]

Flurries of snow floated gently from the sky, a winter breeze whispering over the city, the sound of cars humming through the neighborhood streets, disturbing the quiet air. Excitement and the joy of the holiday season spread contagiously in smiles and gifts, knowing that it would be Christmas Eve when I woke up.

I watched the falling snow as I laid quietly in my bed, the white sheets pulled to my shoulders, restless and unable to sleep. I hugged my pillow, folding it beneath my head and smiling softly as I gazed through the frost on my window. "Sisssyyyy," Leo whined, and I propped myself up on my elbows, my stomach weighed to the bed like a seal, listening for the sound again. "Sisssyyyy," he whimpered, and I flipped the covers off of my body and quietly snuck to his room on tip toe. I slowly opened his door so it wouldn't creak. Leo outstretched his arms to me, and I tiredly smiled and lifted him into my arms and cuddled him.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," I whispered to him, stroking the tiny amount of hair on his head. Come on, let's go get you your sippy cup," I told him, my voice soothing and soft. His whimpers and moans died down as he clung tightly to me, his pudgy arms hugging my neck. I filled his sippy cup with milk and put it in his hands, and he sipped happily. He toddled around and stood in front of the glass back door and sipped again, eyes wide as he observed the snow swirling from the sky. He held his sippy cup in one hand and quickly pointed up to the navy sky, and his eyes flickered over to me wide and excited.

"Skai!" he exclaimed excitedly and looked back, amazed and in complete awe of the snow flakes.

"That's right, Leo! That is the sky! Yay!" I cheered for him, lightly clapping.

"Yaayyy," Leo mimicked me, waving his hands from side to side, his milk swishing around. I smiled and let out a laugh, and Leo smiled back, jumping and bouncing excitedly as he looked back to the sky.

"Skkkaaaii!" he said again, his voice sounding like an irritated mimic; almost a scoff, aggravated at the sky. I smiled widely, and a small crackling sound faintly sounded in my ears. My face knit into confusion, unaware of where the sound was coming from. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and I turned my head up to the top of the glass door and away from Leo, my chest puffing out as my breathing turned slow but sharp, almost unable to breathe. My eyes grew wide and my blood ran cold, and I quickly clutched Leo and firmly grasped him close to me as an invisible force wrote in the frost of the glass, the frost crackling as it did.

_Ebony Keres_

"DAD!"

[Jack's POV]

A faint buzzing disturbed me in my sleep, and I groggily woke up to find Baby Tooth zipping around in front of my face. "Baby Tooth," I groaned sleepily, jealous of her energy so late at night. She squeaked like a bundle of chipmunks, and half asleep, my brain couldn't take it. "Baby Tooth, what is it?" She stopped squeaking and seemed to sigh, and she hummed to the other side of the room as I pushed myself up on my hands, leaning forward and massaging the tiredness from my eyes. I pulled my hands away and dropped them sleepily as she quietly buzzed back, and she dropped a golden capsule in my hand. I looked up at Baby Tooth, unsure of what I was supposed to do, my brain still processing everything at a slow pace. Baby Tooth buzzed down and nudged my shoulder urgently, and she buzzed over to the capsule and tapped it and nudged me again, and I realized what she wanted me to do.

She quieted down and hovered down beside me, the beating of her wings coming to a stop as I tilted the capsule downwards, and I squinted my eyes as I looked closely at the face on the bottom.

Wavy brown hair caressing alabaster white skin.

I sat hesitantly for a moment, and temptation won me over. I opened it and the memory began.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooh he opened the caaapsuuullle! So REVIEW!***

Question: if you had a million bucks, what would you use it on?

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 Physical Graffiti

(Well, I know not a lot of reviews means not a lot of update, but... I couldn't keep this away for that long

I have too much planned... Mwhahahahahahahaha! And come on, guys. I have 17 followers I know are capable of reviewing! XD

R&R!)

[Jack's POV]

Grey clouds swallowed a never ending sky of early morning, a subtle feeling hanging over New York. Not a sound or movement disturbed the air, all was quiet as the sun peeked down across the frozen grass as the clouds slowly rolled across the sky. The clouds cast a gray light across the city, not a single car driving through the normally traffic infested streets. A chilly breeze whispered through the naked branches of the leafless trees, and the wind turned to a river of snow flurries rushing across the sky.

The door to a big brick house opened, and screaming and wailing erupted from the inside of the house, ripping through the silence of the air. A young adult dressed in heavy camouflage pants and a bulky jacket to match walked from the house, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, his eyes looking down at the ground mournfully in attempt to stay strong, drowning out the screaming and crying echoing inside the house. "NO!" a voice bawled in eruption, the voice in pain and distress. "DILLON!" Tears glistened in the young man's eyes as he made his way down the walkway, his jaw set and his lower lip sucked tightly into his mouth. "No! Let me go!" the voice screamed in restraint, and a young girl maybe the age of fifteen came bursting through the door. Her red, puffy eyes expelled a waterfall of tears, and the girl jumped to the young man and tried to hold him back. "NO! DON'T LEAVE!" she howled, her lips uncontrollably frowning. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"Olivia, I have to," he spoke softly, disguising the pain in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"You're only eighteen! You can't do this!" she screamed, pounding her fists against his chest as he tried to clutch her wrists to hold her still, but she resisted.

"Olivia, please!" he pleaded, gripping her wrists tightly. Olivia stood still, her wrists clutched tightly by her older brother's larger hands. Olivia's eyes flickered between her brother's eyes, her lips wobbly sealed shut, quivering in resistance of a frown. Her brother's concerned eyes gazed into hers, and Olivia collapsed into his arms. Tears violently burst from her eyes, and her brother embraced her, tightly grasping her in his arms. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, and a tear slipped from his green eyes. "I love you, Olivia. You're my baby sister," he whimpered, choppily sucking in air and looking off into the distance. Flecks of snow stuck to the brim of his hat, flurries catching in Olivia's hair and sticking to her eyelashes. Olivia's face was white and winter bitten, her rosy cheeks stained stickily from tears.

"And you're my brother! You can't leave! You'll hurt yourself! You'll get yourself killed!" she bawled, shoving herself back to pound on his chest again, but he grasped her close to him in his burly arms. A man and woman stood silently in the doorway, tears sliding from their eyes and a boy maybe the age of nine or ten hugging the man's leg. A newborn baby bundled tightly in cloth slept noiselessly in the woman's arms.

"I promise I'm going to stay strong, Olivia. I swear," he whispered to her, closing his fingers around hers. Olivia stood for a second, shuddering and sucking back tears, sniffling and pushing herself back and quickly reached beneath her hair. She pulled both hands forwards, looking down at the object resting in her hand. A thin gold chain slipped over the side of her palm, and a tear rolled down the tip of her nose and dripped off, splashing into her hand. Her brother looked down into her palm and quickly closed her fingers over it and shoved it back, looking harshly at her in surprise. "Olivia, no."

"Please, Dillon," she murmured, her voice weak and sore, and Dillon's shoulders drooped, and Olivia gently pried his fingers open and placed the small glass heart in his hand, and a few tears managed their way out of her brother's eyes, slowly rolling over his cheeks as he yanked his sister into a hug, finally breaking down into tears and sharply inhaled and let go. Olivia sharply turned to race after him, and her dad yanked her back, Olivia screaming and wailing for her brother to come back and for her dad to let go.

Her brother drowned out the noise, dew gathering in the lining of his eyes as he placed the heart of glass in his front left shirt pocket and buttoned it up, looking shamefully at the ground as Olivia's cries continued to whip the air.

The capsule sucked the memory back in a flash, the capsule locking back, and I sat unable to move. I sat mesmerized, frozen and my heart slowly thumping through my chest. Baby Tooth looked up at me for some reaction, some response, but all I did was look at the face on the bottom again. "Her brother must be in the hospital... He must've-" I stopped talking, my words tripping over my lips. "Been injured in combat..."

[Olivia's POV]

Leo whined at the loudness of my voice, the baby frightened. My dad darted down the stairs, and I quickly looked back to him. "What's wrong!? What is it!?" he asked frantically, and he saw the writing in the frost. His eyes grew wide and he quickly yanked me and Leo towards him, grasping us tightly in protection.

"Dad, what is-"

"Come on. I need to go call your mother. Right now," he responded quickly, cutting me off and turning me to my side to push me down the hall.

"Dad, can you please-"

"Olivia, just come on," he ordered as he scooped Leo into his arms and hugged my shoulders with his arm and guided me down the hall.

"Dad, tell me what's going on," I demanded with the tone in my words harsh and stern.

"Olivia," he said, Leo whining in his arms in fright, "you need to listen to me. I'm your- I'm your father." His voice nearly faltered, and something in his eyes sank, and for a brief moment I could see my reflection in his eyes. Something inside of me shook, and I knew something wasn't right. "Olivia," he spoke again, "I need you to trust me." I slowly turned back to the frosty window, the writing striking something in me that it hadn't before, and I looked back to my dad's soft and fearful eyes.

"I trust you." He quickly took my hand and yanked me down the hall, and he rushed up the stairs and dropped my hand to open the door to his room. The sound of the door woke my stepmom, and she tiredly sat up, rubbing her eyes and then seeing the expression drowning my dad's eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked in a rush of words, leaping out of bed and rushing over to my father as he handed Leo over to her. "Gilbert?" she exclaimed under her breath, glancing at me and back to my dad. My dad breathlessly exhaled, looking down at the floor. "Did-" she froze, and my dad hesitantly nodded. Before my brain had the chance to process anything, she clutched my hand and yanked me from the room.

"Why can't you guys just tell me what the heck is going on?" I snapped, ripping my hand out of my stepmom's and gazing harshly into her eyes. She shut her eyes for a second and sucked her lips into her mouth, breathlessly sighing as my dad scooped Leo into his arms. She gently curled her fingers in between mine and firmly held my hand and opened her eyes but blinked at the floor, her eyes bouncing around and her lips still curled.

"Olivia, the guardians are real," she spoke, looking up into my eyes, and I quickly pulled my hands back.

"What? How- no they're not. Not after that one Christmas when all I wanted was for-"

"Olivia, they can't perform miracles like that. I'm sorry," she breathlessly apologized, grasping my hands. "You're one in seven billion. The guardians couldn't fix that." My eyes trailed down to the floor, and my vision hazed, everything in front of me a blur. "I'm sorry," she told me softly again, tucking my hair behind my ear as I resisted the urge to cry, and she drew me into a hug I didn't realize I needed, and I broke down. Tears slipped and rolled from my eyes, my fingers curling tightly as I continued to try and battle my emotions.

My dad walked over and rested his hand on top of my head and stroked my hair at the root and kissed me just above my ear, and he leaned to me and spoke softly in my ear, "There's nothing wrong with having a heart of glass."

They decided not to call my mom to let me settle down, and I felt like a bottle full of a liquid called emotion, shaken and nearly broken, overflowing and ready to burst. I crawled back into bed, snuggling deep into the sheets and waiting for morning to arrive.

[Jack's POV]

The wind tossed me through the air, whipping me left and right and up and down and forwards and backwards being the jokester it is. I finally settled down on top of one of the New York buildings, sighing happily at all the excitement spreading through the town. I saw Olivia rush through the hospital doors again, and my heart sank thinking that her Christmas would be spent with her brother in the hospital. I thought about Tooth's words to me. If she ever believes again, so what? I wondered around the northern hemisphere all day, all snowy and wintery, thinking of how Olivia were to ever see me. I never saw her leave the hospital until extremely late that night, and something in my heart just sank.

[Olivia's POV]

I woke up early in the morning, or really in the middle of the night, and I sighed and laid there for a little while trying to get back to sleep, but insomnia never ends. I wiggled out of bed, and I groggily changed into something warmer so I could relax outside in the frosty air. I walked outside into the starry sky of endless night, the moon a machete slicing through the faint, translucent cotton clouds. A breathless, happy sigh escaped me, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I pulled my coat cozily around me and sat stretched out on the porch swing.

My parents bought the porch swing for me after Dillon left for nights like these: nights I couldn't sleep.

I sat back and enjoyed observing the stars and listening to the silent sound of the night and watching my breath blow out in white puffs of frozen air. I smiled again, curling my toes in their boots for warmth and hugging my coat tighter around my chest. I thought of the excitement Peter and Leo would have when they woke up in the morning to find Santa had brought them gifts and goodies, the same excitement for every child across the globe, but I wouldn't have that same joy ever again, because I knew that Santa wasn't real. The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Jack Frost especially, all fakes. I almost waited for Santa's joyful chuckles to fill the sky or to hear the jingle bells of his sleigh, but I knew it wasn't going to come.

[Jack's POV]

I sat quietly on the railing of Olivia's porch, and she gazed straight through me just watching the sky. Her eyes constantly showed different emotions, her irises almost mood rings that would never change color. I silently slipped down from the rail and snuck over to the frosty window behind her, and I quickly swiped some of the snow off of the railing so she'd turn around.

She darted around, swiveling so hard her air flew over her shoulder, startled, and I would've apologized, but what would the point of trying been? I quickly started to write in the frost, writing some of the first few things that came to mind.

_The guardians are real_

Her eyes grew wide and her lips nearly quivered, and she almost opened them either to scream or to yell for someone or something, so quickly I put my finger to my mouth but she still couldn't see me.

_Sh!_

She closed her mouth but she nearly got bug-eyed.

"If-" She started to speak but immediately froze, stuttering over words to say. "If the- if the guardians are real, then- then prove it." My thoughts wouldn't string themselves together. Prove it? Come on, Jack. You did this with Jamie. I thought carefully for a second, considering all outcomes of everything, and I put my finger in the frost again and started to draw.

[Olivia's POV]

I watched breathlessly, my heart thumping loudly through the frozen winter air, and I anxiously waited for the invisible force to finish its drawing. The final line trailed down the window, meeting the other line at the bottom. A smile parted in my lips, stretching from one ear to another, and the heart popped out of the frost, and I held it delicately in my hands.

A heart of glass.

[Jack's POV]

Olivia didn't make a sound, gazing at the luminous blue heart glowing in her palms, and her smile was soft and sweet, her eyes thoughtful and full of peace, and for a moment I could imagine myself in the reflection of her eyes. "Olivia," I spoke but quickly froze, sucking air back into my lungs. Can she touch me? Can she hear me?

Can she see me?

Her eyes became still, and she ignored the breeze whispering across her face. The heart escaped her palms and burst into flakes of snow as it hit he ground, and she sat frozen in the chilly winter air. She turned her piercing glassy eyes upwards, and I squatted down just slightly, and her eyes followed locked into mine. "Can you-" My heart kicked my ribcage, and my words tripped over my lips, and I needed to say no more because Olivia said it instead.

"Jack Frost..."

But she had to have thought she was dreaming.

***REVIEW! Or else... Mwhahahahahahahaha now I must leave you waiting... Now you just wait until next chapter... I hope to have you falling out of your seat... REVIEW!***


	7. Chapter 7 Surrounded

[Well, I had to stay home sick today (not totally boring but it still sucked) and I had a test/quiz in every single class which is just the perfect day to have a fever -_-

So while I was at home today I got this done for you (you can thank me in the reviews XD) because I needed to feel like I was getting _something_ done! ^.^ so enjoy read and review!

and my friend dared me to review on my own story so I'm going to make myself look dumb and accept her challenge because I have to post exactly what she tells me-_-]

[Jack's POV]

She doubtedly shook her head, standing up and pulling her coat tightly around her. "No no no, I'm real," my words rushed over my lips frantically, and she suddenly became still, her hand slipping from the door handle. "I'm here." Her breaths slowly puffed out in white clouds, dissipating into the dark night air. She turned her shoulder and looked directly into my eyes, and the air felt heavy, both of us too nervous to say anything.

"How're you- no. Just- no."

"No no no no, wait," my words spilled out again, my hands reaching towards her so she wouldn't disappear inside. "If you're denying me, then- how can you see me?"

"Exactly," she said and opened the door to go inside, and I quickly rushed over and slammed it shut. "What're you doing?"

"I need you to listen to me," I told her, and she shook her head.

"No," she refused. "How do I know I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm right here, Olivia!" She slipped through the door, and I jumped to the window and flew in, and Olivia snapped around, her eyes holding a harsh look as they gazed heavily into mine. Her eyes were like cigarettes, burning deep into mine and locking them there. Her eyes were silver, solid and glassy as they glistened in the white moonlight.

"Look, you don't want to get near me when I'm like this. You better leave," she snapped, her fists clenched tightly.

"Why?" I asked absently, stepping forward. "And why are you being so rude to me? You don't even know me."

"I'm going to count to three," she snarled, and at her words the paintings on the walls began to shake. "One." They shook harder, and I saw her fist tighten.

"Okay, what-!?"

"Two." I saw tears of frustration sparkling in the lining of her eyes, and I looked deeper into her eyes and saw a look of desperation.

"Look, I know you-"

"Three." Her face twisted sourly, and she threw her hands forward, her fingers strained open and books sprang from the shelves. Olivia lost all self control. She clutched her scalp as books darted across the room, and the glass next to her shook as she lowered herself to her knees, and the glass burst. The paintings dropped from the wall simultaneously, and framed pictures started to fly off of shelves and shatter into walls.

"Olivia!?" I quickly looked to my right just in time to drop to the floor as a glass swiftly flew into the wall and shattered, glass diffusing across the room. I quickly wrapped my hands over the back of my head as things dropped from the walls and sprung from shelves, and I realized Olivia was controlling it all.

Fast, frantic foot steps stampeded down the stairs, and it was more than just a pair of two feet. "OLIVIA!" her father exclaimed blatantly, her younger brother Peter and their stepmom trailing behind him. Her father cantered over and snatched Olivia from her knees, grasping her closely to him in protection as objects jetted around the room. I leapt to my feet and started to back up, her father's face furious and his eyes were flaming. "I told you and your guardians never to come here!"

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" I spieled. "The other guardians, they-"

"I want you to get out of here and I never want to see you or any of your other guardians here again," he growled, and I stumbled out of the house in fright. The wind scooped me into the air and briskly swept me into North's sleigh.

"Jack!" he exclaimed. "What a surprise!" I pushed myself up to a full sitting position, massaging the back of my sore head.

"Yeah, well I'm kinda surprised as well," I puffed.

"Why? You not know Rudolph-"

"No, Olivia-"

"You disturbed Olivia!?"

"Yeah, and she saw me-"

"No! Bad! Very bad, Jack!"

"I don't get it! What's wrong!? What is so bad about Olivia!?" I yelled. "Maybe she- maybe she's got some kind of- freaky powers, but-"

"It's not that she's telekinetic, Jack," he yelled in a whisper. "Now Pitch is going to be after her!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that- Pitch!? Why!? What does he want with her!?"

"I'm taking you back to the Pole, Jack," he told me, digging into his big fur coat and pulling out his snow globe.

"No! North, I need-" He tossed his snow globe over the side of the sleigh and shoved me over, and I fell down and landed on the cold, hard floor in front of the globe. I leapt to my feet, my staff in my tightly clenched fist. "North!" I screamed like he could hear me, but it was no use.

What does Pitch want with Olivia?

[Olivia's POV]

All of the objects in the room collapsed and fell to the floor as I fell slightly limp in my father's arms. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed," he whispered softly, scooping me up bridal style and carrying me up the stairs. He gently set me in bed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket on the way out, and I let sleep take over and add weight to my eyelids. I fell asleep and woke up in the morning and smiled widely at the sunlight pouring into the room, happy to see the light in replacement of the awful nightmare I had had the night before. I darted down the steps, a joyful feeling hanging in the air; the joyful feeling of Christmas morning.

"Come on, Olivia! Hurry up!" Peter whispered loudly to me as I rushed down the hallway.

"I know! I'm coming!" I met him at the end of the hallway, and we turned to take off to the tree but our parents stepped in front of us, Leo in my dad's arms.

"Hey, you two know the rules," our stepmom fakely scolded us, and we both laughed.

"We know, we know," we both sighed. "We have to wait for you guys." They both widely smiled and my stepmom looked at us.

"Get on in there." We smiled and brushed past her to see what Christmas was this year. We smiled widely at the array of things possibly for one of the two of us, and I looked over my shoulder for consent to go further, and I saw my dad whisper something into Peter's ear. Both saw me and quickly fixed themselves and stood straight, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"What'd you just- say to him?" I asked the both of them, my voice soft and concerned.

"It was nothing, sweetheart," my dad told me. "Nothing important." Peter's eyes awkwardly bounced around, and I wanted to know.

"Dad, what did you say?" All of a sudden, I heard a small crackle on the floor, and I turned around and saw a Christmas tree ornament shattered on the floor. I looked back to my dad for an answer again.

"It was nothing."

[Jack's POV]

"I can not believe you would go directly against what we told you," Bunny scolded me from across the room.

"You never told me not to go near her!" I protested.

"Point is Pitch is after her," North said almost innocently, like a tonal shrug of the shoulders.

"And it's all his fault," Bunny accused me.

"Hey! I-"

"Jack, Pitch is going to be after her now and Olivia could easily destroy us," Tooth said calmly, though her eyes sparkled nervously.

"But maybe she'll think last night was a dream," Bunny said, "isn't that right, Sandy?" Sandy smiled and nodded, and Bunny looked back to me with hatred. "Good." I sneered at him and looked back to North, annoyed.

"So Olivia's actually- she's-"

"Telekinetic," Bunny cut me off.

"Shut it, Peter Cottontail! I wasn't asking you, was I?" Bunny sneered at me, and I looked at North.

"Yes, true."

"But- how?"

"Like I told you, Jack," Tooth said, "there are things even Olivia doesn't know about herself."

[Olivia's POV]

The rest of my day was sadly spent at the hospital, but the following morning I leapt out of bed and threw on my winter gear, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and that's about it. I rushed out into the cold winter New York City air and ran into the bagel shop where Allysa, Emi and Mackie sat waiting for me. I rushed over and plopped down into a seat at the table, and they all smiled and lit up happily. "Hey!" they all three greeted at me at once, smiling idiotically.

"Hey," I said, smiling and sitting forward. "So, what'd your boyfriend give you for Christmas, Allysa?"

"Yeah, you haven't told us yet," Emi complained.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't have one," Mackie teased, smiling with her blue bracketed teeth.

"I do too have a boyfriend!" Allysa opposed, gasping dramatically.

"Or maybe she just can't decide between them."

"Oh, you are such a jokester, Missy," Allysa said with a glare, Emi and I laughing at the display. Mackie laughed and Allysa straightened up. "Well, he told me he'd take me out to a fancy dinner before winter break is over and I have to say I am quite excited."

"You should be!" Emi exclaimed.

"So what did you all get for Christmas?" Allysa asked excitedly.

"I got tickets to a concert," Emi bragged playfully.

"Really? To who? The Doobie Brothers?" Mackie teased again.

"No, not to the Doobie Brothers," Emi sighed. "My dad hasn't told me who yet.

"Well that makes a lot of sense," Mackie said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Mackie, for your input," Emi sarcastically scoffed back, and Allysa and I started laughing.

"Alright, Mackie, what'd you get for Christmas?" Allysa asked her.

"I got a new laptop. Fun stuff, right?" Mackie said, picking up her tea and taking a sip. "What about you, Olivia? You haven't said anything."

"I got a promise ring from my dad," I told them, and I smiled and looked down at the ring on my left ring finger.

"Oh my goodness. I must see it and I must see it NOW," Allysa demanded, picking up my hand and observing the stone. "What kind of stone is this? It's all- rainbowy and stuff."

"Oh, yeah, it's actually a small chip or shilling or whatever you wanna say from the birthstone of every month, and so they took each of those little pieces and put them together to make one big peace so now it looks all rainbowy. There's even a pearl." I smiled excitedly, and my friends looked at the bizarre stone.

I stayed and ate and talked to my friends for a little while longer, but I had to leave and get up and go to work at the toy store.

[Jack's POV]

I stood still gazing at the globe, watching lights burn out while others lit. I heard the soft hum of Tooth's wings behind me, and I breathlessly sighed. "I just don't get it," I told her. "Why can't Olivia see us? What do we have to do with Pitch?"

"Jack, I know it's frustrating. It's just that-"

"She's telekinetic, I get that. But does she know that? I mean- isn't she on our side? Why would she choose Pitch over us?"

"Because Jack, she- she just- would. And she thinks last night was a nightmare. Jack," she said. I turned my head to look at her. "It wasn't. And she could've easily killed you."

"I'm a guardian. How can I die? Why hasn't that ever been made clear?"

"No one's ever really tried to kill you, Jack. All Pitch did was try to overtake us. We've known about Olivia since she was a newborn baby," she spoke softly.

"I saw the memory of her brother leaving," I mumbled. "Baby Tooth snuck me the capsule."

"Jack," Tooth whispered, disappointed but let it go after a moment. "That glass heart you saw; Olivia's had it since birth. Olivia's not an ordinary girl, Jack. And yet there are still things to be discovered about her. Things that we still have to discover about her, things that even you still have to discover about her, and things that- even she needs to discover about herself." I looked back to Tooth, and she gazed off in a different direction.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" I interrogated suspiciously, and she sighed and looked down.

"I'm going to have to show you the rest of the memories inside of that capsule, aren't I?" she noiselessly sighed. "Come on."

She took me to her tooth palace, and I stood confused as she frantically searched through the capsules. "Tooth, what is wrong?"

"And you're certain Baby Tooth brought the capsule back!?" she exclaimed, frantically looking at me.

"Yeah, I-" I couldn't finish as she disappeared to another pile of them and digging through.

"Oh, Jack! It should've been right here!"

"Tooth, it's okay, calm down. We'll find it," I chuckled.

"No, Jack..."

"What? Why the no?" I chuckled again.

"Jack, Pitch took it!"

[Olivia's POV]

The day passed onto night, and I grabbed the keys to lock up the building and leave for the night as snow fell calmly across the endless starry sky, but the mood given off wasn't the same the day after Christmas. I went around and flipped each light switch off one by one, the place growing darker and dimmer until it was only me in the moonlight, the street lights and the toy store. There were a lack of cars in the frozen streets and not many people on the sidewalks, and not many office lights were still on. I massaged the tiredness from my eyes and lifted the keys to lock up, and a single note from the piano sonorously rang out in the dark.

The hair on the back of my neck stood erected, an electric chill surging through my veins, and I stood frozen, my blood running cold. I slowly turned, listening for something else, another note, but everything in the store sat still. Silence hung heavily in the air, waiting to be broken. A hesitant feeling, almost, and I had never been scared to be alone until now. The piano played slowly key by key as I took frozen, hesitant steps towards it. I watched as each key lit up one by one and one, each one sending a rush of adrenaline through my body. The darkness of the room now seemed to capsulate me in a way as if I screamed, then no one would hear me; like a nightmare.

I recognized the tune as the pitch grew slightly higher, and the tempo recognizably faster. The evil symphony of the Hall of the Mountain King. I continued to take steps to the piano, my heart thumping through my chest with a syncopated rhythm and my head pounding, screaming at me to turn back. My breaths grew slow and unsteadily heavy, faintly shuddering as I exhaled. My arms and legs quivered as if made of nothing but jelly, shivering coldly as I walked.

The invisible player picked up speed, moving higher up on the keys with a pugnacious attitude towards the instrument. I took a step a few inches too far, my foot meeting the key and ringing over the invisible force, and all of hell broke loose.

The force slammed on the piano keys, all octaves lighting up on the keyboard and a crooning laugh erupted from all around. Black sand seeped out quickly from behind shelves and swirled to form black sanded and golden eyed horses. Seeing this, I darted to the door with fear pulsing through my veins. The mares surrounded me and pranced and cantered all around me, and a scream erupted from my chest, but no one could hear me. The piano crescendoed loudly, the sound penetrating my ears and vibrating in my chest, the mares neighing and bucking with evil laughter. The sand surrounded me, and I burst into a scream again, but not a sound could ring over the booming of the piano keys. Tears rolled violently over my cheeks as I tried to get free, but every direction I turned the mares surrounded me. Fear swallowed me, and there was no escaping the haunted carousel.

My head and my heart throbbed, and my mind tossed itself to the right and to the left, the piano now booming and the horses cackling, and my vision hazed in and out in vertigo. I stumbled trying to find something to grip onto so I wouldn't fall, but I could only spin dizzily, stumbling to my left and to my right. I heard an evil croon of laughter I knew belonged to someone somewhat human, but my dizzy mind couldn't tell fantasy apart from reality. "Goodnight, Olivia," the voice swooned evilly and evolved into a cackle.

The piano let out one last, thunderous note, piercing through my ears and into my mind causing an eerie ring, and my vision finally hazed and I fell to my hands and knees, but I couldn't support my own weight. Everything turned black, and my hands and knees gave out, leaving me to lay unconsciously on the floor.

***REVIEW! Or else... And it looks as if Pitch has Olivia! XD And I wonder what there is to be discovered? ;) REVIEW!***

(and this probably wasn't my best chapter so... But hey I'm sick so cut me some slack XD)

Question: in ROTG, what has to be one of your favorite lines/scenes?

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 By Blood

(Okay, I'm gaining followers, but where are my reviewers? XD

And in case you didn't see the note last chapter, my friend dared me to review on my own story, and I couldn't review as a guest, and I accepted, and I had to post exactly what she told me

So thank you for making me look like a fool, my friend -_- XD

Hopefully she won't make me do it again! So save me and review! Cause I know you're all capable... R&R!)

[Pitch's POV]

The mares cleared away as I stepped towards Olivia, and I smiled down at her as she laid unconsciously on the floor. "All these years the guardians have kept you from me," I spoke to her cooingly, her eyelids shut. "But now I have you back, and you will be mine." I closed a tight fist, and sand seeped out from between my fingers. "And I promise, I will make you-" One of the mares bucked their nose into my arm, and I quickly whipped around with an open palm. I froze at the sight of Bunny hopping down the frozen street through the big glass window on the wall, and at the sight I spun around to retreat.

"Not so fast, Pitch!" Tooth exclaimed, buzzing closely to me. I turned the other way but there was only the sandman, and I was surrounded. "Take her and run, Jack!" I spun and looked behind Tooth and saw Jack with Olivia.

"No!" I demanded, reaching for her, but it was no good.

[Jack's POV]

I scooped Olivia up and held her in my arms, and I burst out into the cold winter air carrying her bridal style. I glanced back and saw the guardians inside of the store with Pitch, and I just wanted to know why I couldn't know. Who is Olivia? What does Pitch want with her? I felt her shift in my arms, and I looked down at her and saw her flinch. I gently set her on her feet, and she clung to me to hold herself straight, one of my arms around her back. "What's going on?" she murmured, her eyelids fluttering softly in confusion as she regained consciousness.

"I- I wish I could tell you," I told her, my breath white in the air as her eyes bounced around. Her gaze flickered to me, and she immediately drew her arms back and stepped away. "Olivia, no, wait-"

"You again," she spoke, her eyes now wide and aware.

"Olivia-"

"I'm not supposed to-" I picked her hands up and held them in mine, gripping them tightly so she wouldn't run free.

"Olivia, I don't know what's going on. I don't know who you are, I don't know why your parents don't want us near you, and I don't know what Pitch wants with you. All I know is that you're just a girl living in New York." Her face twisted into confusion, and she looked into my eyes.

"W-what're you talking about? I am just a girl living in New York."

"But-" I didn't get it. "Do you not remember last night? Do you not remember what just happened?" Olivia shook her head.

"Just a nightmare, wasn't it...?" I turned my gaze slightly away as Olivia looked around the city. Sandy must've wiped her memory or something. "I wanna go home." I looked back to Olivia again, and I faintly smiled at her.

"And I'm gonna get you there." I offered my hand, and she hesitantly accepted and held on tightly. "Wind?" She looked at me as a breeze started down the street.

"Wind? What? Wait, hold on. I-"

"Trust me," I cut her off, and the wind swept down and scooped us both into the air, Olivia shrieking and quickly clinging to me. "First time flyer?" Her jaw dropped and she looked at me, bewildered.

"Are you CRAZY!?" I burst into laughter, and she clung to me tightly.

"Hey, it's okay, I gotcha," I laughed. I lowered her down to her house and set her in front of the steps in the walkway. She nervously shook as she unclawed me, and she stood stiffly. "See? That wasn't so bad." She turned and looked at me, and I saw the silver in her eyes again as they glistened for a brief second in the moonlight.

"Thank you for the ride home, but I really should be getting inside before my family starts to worry."

"Oh, um- sure. Yeah go right ahead." She turned and put her handle on the doorknob but stopped short. She turned to me again.

"You're not like the other guardians, are you, Jack?" I stayed silent, my breath white in the air, and Olivia faintly smiled at me. "Goodnight." With that, she opened the door to her house and disappeared inside.

[Pitch's POV]

"For years you've kept her from me!" I yelled furiously.

"It was for her own good, Pitch!" Tooth protested with a tight fist and cold glare.

"But now," I said, "she believes again. And she can see all of you. And she can physically touch you." Tooth's expression receded in fear. "And she can easily destroy you."

"Don't you dare touch her, Pitch," North told me, taking a step forward. "Stay away from the girl."

"You have Jack Frost to thank for opening her eyes," I said lightly. "After all, I always knew he would," I crooned, my voice sonorously echoing through the room.

[Tooth's POV]

Pitch's crooning laughter bounced from the walls as he disappeared, turning into black sand that seeped through the cracks of the windows and the tiles of the floor so we were left all alone in the dark. "What if he gets her, North?" I asked finally, my whisper breaking the silence lingering in the air.

"He won't. We will get her first."

[Olivia's POV]

"Hey, how was work today?" my stepmom asked teasingly, acting as if I were my dad.

"Pretty good. Now I've gotta go pay some bills," I teased, acting as my dad and half grumpy. My stepmom laughed as she put Leo into his high chair. Leo saw me and pointed.

"Si-see."

"That's right, that is sissy," my stepmom told him with a smile, and Leo looked to me for confirmation. I smiled at him, too distant to speak enthusiastically.

"I am sissy," I said a bit flatly, and Jack Frost was the only thing sitting in my mind.

"You alright?" my stepmom asked me, turning around to walk to the kitchen. "You seem a bit distant."

"Oh, yeah. Never better."

"Alright, well why don't you go upstairs and change and come back down so we can eat and maybe watch a movie."

"Kay," I said, smiling as I went to my room, thinking that maybe it was Jack Frost's staff that was once in my hands after all.

[Jack's POV]

I discreetly stood hidden by the doorway to the main room, eaves dropping in on the conversation between the four. "North, Olivia doesn't even know who she is," Tooth said, a strange sound of hopelessness hanging in her voice.

"Yeah well maybe it should stay that way," Bunny said, grumpy and opinionated as always.

"I don't know," North said. "But-"

"North, Pitch is right. Olivia- she- she can see us now," Tooth said, quieting down. "Because she believes in us. Now she knows we're here and she could easily-"

"No, no negativity!" North interrupted her. "Jack doesn't know-"

"Why won't you guys just tell me what's going on!?" I demanded an answer as I barged into the room, sick and tired of not knowing anything. They all let out breathless sighs, and North took a microscopically deep breath and stood up from the table.

"Jack," Tooth started off tiredly, "Olivia's real name is Ebony." Tooth didn't look up at me. "Her name isn't Olivia Anastasia, her real name is Ebony Keres."

"You see, Jack, Pitch wanted something- or somebody, to be his ah- apprentice," North spoke, pacing steadily around the room as he spoke. "Someone that could destroy each and everyone of us. And when she was born seventeen years ago, we- we had to hide her from Pitch. She was too powerful."

"What is she then? The guardian of fire or something?" I asked impatiently, and Tooth looked back to North.

"That silver you keep seeing in her eyes," he said, "doesn't it seem familiar to you?" I thought for a moment.

"And why do you think Pitch wants her so badly? Just because she's telekinetic?" Bunny scoffed, hopping up from the table, and I looked at him slightly unsure. "Well you'd be wrong."

"Ebony Keres," I repeated to myself in a mutter. "Wait a minute... Ebony Keres... Black..." My eyes flickered over to Tooth, and my eyes grew wide absorbing all too much shock. "You mean that- Olivia- she- she's-?" Tooth nervously licked her lips and looked at me with glassy eyes and spoke softly.

"Olivia is Pitch's daughter, Jack."

***REVIEW! Or else... And it has begun... XD REVIEW!***


End file.
